The Demon Within
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Just as Dimaria is about to torture Lucy, her shout causes Natsu to awaken. Dimaria learns the hard way to never hurt one of Natsu's friend's, especially when he's gone out of control! NatsuXDimaria! One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is actually a request by a looooot of people. Apparently you guys are as twisted as I am.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
Warning: Lemon! Non-Con! Don't like, don't read!**

 _The Demon Within_

 **Dimaria's lair**

Natsu faded in and out of consciousness, the Dragon Slayer feeling nothing but pain. His arm felt like it was melting and his head felt foggy. He couldn't' think, such was the pain caused by the tumor in his arm. With what strength he had he finally opened his eyes.

The room they were in was barely lit. Natsu realized he was tied to a chair and couldn't move. Lifting his head up, he saw that he wasn't alone. Despite how fogged up his head was he recognized the two people in front of him. One was Dimaria, one of the Spriggan 12. Though his vision was blurry he could see that she looked like she'd been beaten pretty badly.

When he saw who she was talking to, the pain in his arm grew until his mind boiled with anguish and a growing rage. He saw a bloodied Lucy shackled to a chair.

"I'll start with your eyes!" Dimaria angrily shouted. "Then we'll see if you can give me that glare of yours!"

When Natsu saw his friend cringe as Dimaria grabbed her neck, the pain inside him swelled until it reached a crescendo. He could feel something dark gnawing at him, something that he couldn't' fight.

The trigger came when Lucy shouted out one word. "NATSU!"

Dimaria's sword was inches from Lucy's eye when the woman heard something behind her: the sound of ropes snapping. The woman had just enough time to turn around before she was slammed by a fiery hand. Lucy was knocked away as well from the shockwave, her chair breaking apart and the blonde tumbling to the floor. As she landed with a thud, Lucy hit her head and was knocked out.

Natsu pinned Dimaria to the wall with one hand at her throat. The Time Wizard chocked before kicking him away. When Natsu let go Dimaria seethed. "You! How can you still move?! You were barely alive when I grabbed you!" She pulled out another knife and stopped time around her. "Fine! I'll just kill you and then finish off that bitch who made Brandish turn on us!"

She charged at the frozen Natsu, intending on stabbing him in the heart. She neared her target and raised her arm to bring the knife down. She would not leave things to chance this time. She'd stab him over and over again and then bring his head to Zeref in order to ensure that she was properly rewarded Fairy Tail's strongest fighter.

But her moment of victory came and went when Natsu reached up and grabbed her hand. "What?!" she gasped in horror. "But how? You should still be frozen!" When she felt her wrist burn she started to scream in pain. "What's going on? You shouldn't be able to use magic!" she shouted, remembering the shackles.

But when she heard the sound of metal clinking she looked down to see the anti-magic cuffs on the ground, the metal having been melted from the heat of Natsu's flames. Dimaria opened her mouth to voice her disbelief but she was stopped when Natsu fed her his fist. As time began to flow Natsu punched the blonde woman over and over again, pummeling the Spriggan 12 member. Holding her burnt wrist, Natsu hurled her into the wall. "What…is going…on?" she groaned, pain racking her body. As she hit the wall a splash of blood left her injuries and splashed onto Lucy's unconscious face, obscuring her eyes from the carnage that was about to unfold.

Then she heard a feral growl come from the boy.

Looking up, Dimaria started to shake in dread when the Dragon Slayer neared her, the look in his eyes terrifying. Being a member of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria was privy to the knowledge that Natsu was in truth E.N.D., Zeref's creation and brother. "Ge-get away," she muttered, trying but failing to stand.

Natsu, now possessed by his demonic instincts, reached out for Dimaria's leg when the woman tried to kick him away. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her away from the wall. "You…hurt…Lucy…" he grunted, rage filling his heart.

"I'm sorry!" Dimaria pathetically pleaded. She knew she was no match for this demonic Dragon Slayer. "Please let me go!"

But Natsu's answer was another fist to her face. Her vision blurring, Dimaria only realized where Natsu's hand was when she felt the fabric of her clothes was torn from her, her breasts and womanhood exposed as he tore the front of her clothes away. Natsu's eyes stared at the woman's naked body. Where a normal man would feel lust he only felt rage. This woman had tried to hurt a person dear to him. Now she was going to pay dearly. "You'll…pay…."

Dimaria lay there shivering in fear as Natsu pulled his shorts down, revealing his hardened manhood. Apparently even in a demonic rage Natsu could still be arousal. Dimaria knew instantly what Natsu had in mind and tried to crawl away from him. But Natsu grabbed her wrists and yanked her up to her feet, slamming her up against the wall. Dimaria's fears were confirmed when Natsu lifted her leg up and slammed his rock-hard cock into her pussy, filling her womanhood with one thrust. "AHHH!" she cried out in pain. She'd never been with a man before and now she was being violated by Natsu, blood running down her leg from her deflowered womanhood.

There was no rest for the weary Dimaria. The battered blonde tried to push her attacker away but Natsu's thrusts were relentless. The demon-like Natsu grunted as he stretched Dimaria's walls to their limits, reveling in her tight embrace while the woman screamed in pain. He didn't care that this was going against every moral code he held to or how Lucy, Erza, Makarov or anyone else thought of him. This woman hurt Lucy and he was going to humiliate her!

Dimaria panted for air. She felt defiled, humiliated and ruined, something she took pleasure in doing to other people. "Dammit! Stop!" she pleaded. Natsu merely bit down on her shoulder, making her shriek in pain. Furthermore, every thrust into her honeypot made her see stars. She'd seen men naked but few compared to Natsu in terms of length. He continuously knocked at the door to her womb, making her cringe in pain. She was partly amazed that the wall behind her didn't break from the ferocity of Natsu's thrusts.

But even as Natsu's thrusts brought her pain she could feel something else build inside of her: pleasure. "Ahhhh!" she finally moaned when Natsu smacked her breasts. "No! Stop it!" But Natsu ignored her and continued his abuse before gripping her thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

Natsu increased the ferocity of his thrusts, making Dimaria shriek as he slammed into her womb. Her legs instinctively wrapped around the Dragon Slayer's waist as Natsu fucked her into the wall. The air heated up as Natsu's body burned brightly, his eyes almost glowing with lustful hatred. His hips slammed into her, his intent on fucking her senseless clear.

Soon pained moans spilled from Dimaria's lips. "Oh god! He's like a mad beast!" she groaned, her vision swirling as Natsu fucked her senseless. She couldn't run from the pleasure that started to grow inside her. It made her feel more humiliated. Not only was Natsu violating her but he was making her enjoy it.

Strength fled Dimaria's body when Natsu's thrusts increased, the teen's cock becoming hotter as vengeful rage overtook him. Dimaria became scared that he might burn her womanhood from the inside, the heat in her loins becoming unbearable.

Clinging to Natsu even as he fucked her into the wall, Dimaria threw her head back and cried out as the dam inside her began to burst. "No! Nooooo!" she screamed, her face uncontrollably twisting in pleasure. "I'm…I'm cumming!" Her hole tightened around Natsu's cock and she gushed around the boy, who didn't stop his rapid thrusts even as she tightened around him.

The rage-filled boy threw his head back and let out a roar before he let loose, giving her the ultimate humiliation by blasting her womb with a creampie. Dimaria saw stars as her womanhood was filled to the brim, both bliss and pain coming at her in equal abundance.

Sensing his job was done, Natsu pulled out of Dimaria and let her fall to the ground with a thud. The brutalized Wizard curled up into a ball and started to cry while Natsu pulled his pants up and stalked out of the room. He didn't even pay any attention to the unconscious Lucy as he stormed off. He'd made the woman who hurt his friend suffer and while what little part of him that was rational kept him from killing her, he wouldn't be so merciful to the person he wanted to kill the most.

"Zeref…" he growled as he stormed off to find his immortal brother, murder the only thing on his mind.

Humiliated and degraded, Dimaria used what little strength she had left to fix her outfit to try to cover her shame. Curling up into a ball she started to cry just as Lucy started to wake up. She was completely mortified. Not because he violated her but he did it so easily, as if she were nothing. Had he wish to kill her, he could've done so with ease.

"He's…he's a monster!"

The End


End file.
